


Quiet Storm

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Bethyl Smut Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 2016, Back Appreciation, Bethyl Smut Week, Body Worship, Daryl and Feelings, Easy - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Quiet Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene - Sister, Daughter, Babysitter.<br/>Daryl Dixon - Quiet, Brooding, Drifter. </p><p>What happens when two silent storms collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first and very late, contribution to Bethyl smut week! All my 7 fics (some may be multi chapter) Will be in this series. 
> 
> Please comment etc, let me know if you liked it, if you didn't and all that jazz. 
> 
> Be nice, love...  
> xx

It was quiet in the prison, quiet but never silent.

Her room was pitch black, except for the small scar of light that filtered through the gap in the curtain, outside her cell.  The soft padding of bare feet against cold concrete and the occasional deep yawn was Beth's lullaby most nights, but this night wasn't most- _he_ was here.

She could feel the slightest quivering in his arms as they rested by her head, her own hands were placed on his bicep and shoulder, trying not to dig too deep into the flesh that would leave any marks.  Although the desperate need to rake her nails down his back doubled as his hips rolled, hitting her just right and it took all her strength not to cry out, to tell the rest of the prison that Daryl Dixon was naked in her arms and making her feel just so damned _good._

 The first time they'd done this, he'd kept his shirt on - she remembered the heat, the burn of the skin of his back under his shirt as he shoved his hips forward with quick and sharp thrusts that hardly satisfied the both of them.   She wanted so badly then to see it, to run her fingers over the marred skin of his back that she knew was toned and tanned from days of work in the hot Georgia sun.  Beth blushed as she recalled just how much she'd found her gaze lingering on the muscles playing in his back, as he shovelled dirt into the ground on the outskirts of the prison a few weeks earlier.  She wanted so badly to see it, to touch the skin and raised scars that graced his powerful back. But she knew he was sensitive, deep under the brooding, restless exterior Beth knew he was ashamed of his past and himself, all she craved, was to make him feel okay, feel good again. 

And now, she was satiated, her cravings were so very much a reality in the moment. 

 

Beth's hands were all over him, undecided on a patch of skin to settle on.  She couldn't stop herself as Daryl's hips snapped forward at their own accord - her wandering digits dug down into the hard plains of Daryl's back, leaving white marks that bloomed into red crescents. 

 _"Girl.."_   Daryl warned low and long, stuttering his thrusts torturing her silently until she clung tightly to his back in desperation for more of him.

"Daryl.." She sighed, flattening her curled fingers against the cross shaped scar of his back. Out of all the scars that littered his skin, that was the only one that made her stomach drop in the worst way, it had been done with purpose and cruel intentions and she was intent on making her own touch nothing but pleasurable for him. 

 Beth muttered something Daryl couldn't quite hear with her quiet voice and a smile on her lips.  She didn't quite know where it came from, but there was no regret just complete trust and love in the moment between them. 

Daryl didn't know how to respond, it's not like he got a chance to either as the delicate fingers that made him shiver turned mischievous, if it wasn't so dark he could have seen the wicked gleam in her eyes. 

"Beth.."  Daryl growled between pants and wheezes of laughter, they were supposed to be quiet, they were supposed to be covert, if she kept this up the whole damned prison would know what was going on. 

He tried to get a hold on her hands, which still tried to drag more chuckles out of him.  With a quick movement, Daryl held two of Beth's hands with one of his own, pushing her wrists deep into the pillow above her head, rendering her completely useless.   He was going to take his time.

Daryl used her distraction to slip into her again, dragging a whine out of her lips.  It made him harder within her and the jerk of her muscles made him groan against her neck,  whispering nothings into the pale skin. 

Beth let her fingers wander lower as his thrusts became long and slow.  It was intimate, and boiling hot.  The heat of their bodies pressed together lingered even further as Daryl ground down deeper, hitting the spot inside her that had her soaking around him.  Beth's fingers scrambled for purchase on his waist as he pulled back slowly, only to repeat the torturous rolls of his hips over and over again until Beth was sure she could feel the wetness double, drenching the sheet beneath them.

"Daryl.." Beth whimpered, blinking back mist as his hand traced her face, cheekbones and jaw line while she held his bicep in a white knuckled grip - it bound to have hurt but he didn't show it.  Beth found herself staring directly into his cool blue eyes, smiling at the scrunching of his nose as his thrusts became more in time with the lift of her hips, pushing her further and further toward release.

 It was hard to breathe even without Daryl's lips occasionally crushing her own in hard kisses that were a stark contrast to the teasing rhythm of his hips.   Beth couldn't stop the tremble in her legs as they tightened against his hips and even now, as she was teetering on the edge of orgasm Beth still let her hands find their way to Daryl's back, unconsciously tracing patterns over the skin.  She couldn't help but smile at the way Daryl's muscles twitched and jumped when her touch became rougher.

 

They don't say much.  They don't have to.   She loves it when he talks dirty to her, his shy smile turns into something much more as wonderfully filthy words come out of it.  When they're hard and fast, into the downright _fucking_ , that they both need from time to time, he always surprises her with the animalistic side that comes out to play, the one that Beth knows is simmering below the surface.  Daryl can take her breath away with words as well as his body.

But now, it's about the quiet.  It's about the slow, sensual discovery of their bodies, what they like and what they love.  Daryl watches as her fingers leave a trail of shivers in their wake when she turns her attentions to his chest, dragging the cool palms of her hands down slowly until they reach the apex of her thighs.  He almost drives into her as the index and middle fingers find their way to her clit, rubbing in teasing circles that have them both panting and moaning as quiet as they can. 

Beth almost looses it when he leans down to let his lips and tongue trace the lines of her throat, sliding firmly over the spot that has her clenching around him, releasing the beautifully broken whine into him as he captures it with his mouth. 

He wants a small taste, a just a little.  He can't stop himself when she removes her hand, and before he realizes what he's doing, he's lost in sucking and kissing the skin of her slender fingers.  It makes her moan and whimper, wrapping her legs tighter against him as she bucks once or twice as the feeling becomes too much. 

He's fighting his instincts and Beth knows it, he's trying so hard not to grab and fuck as hard and fast as he can.  Shit, he wants to devour her - take her down in one go and make her scream as she comes.

But he won't.  He won't because there's something so fucking _good_ in seeing his girl come apart, unravelling bit by bit with her hands all over him; loosing herself as she flutters around him.  He won't because he knows how much she loves it, loves him and it excites him so fucking much to be able to give it to her.  He never thought, never in his life that he'd be able to do this - be naked in all the ways a person can.  It's not even about sex, about instant gratification - it's about trust.  The fact Beth trusts him, and how she brought him out from under the spell of his Brother's words more than once.  No one had ever had that much faith in him before - he had never wanted that responsibility of inevitably letting her down.

But he does now.  He wants it so fucking bad.  He wants it more and more with each slow thrust, with each heady kiss, with each breath.  He wants to take care of his girl - Beth.  _His Beth._  

"Daryl-- I, _ah.."_  

That's when they both collapse, overcome by the flex of muscle, the delicate path of fingers and nails and the quiet sound of their breaths.   

They don't say anything.  They don't need to. 

 

It's quiet in the prison, quiet but never silent.  


End file.
